Bi-directional amplifiers may be used to amplify signals that may propagate in different directions. As such, bi-directional amplifiers are commonly used with signal boosters. Signal boosters may be used to increase the quality of wireless communication between a wireless device and a wireless communication access point. Signal boosters may improve the quality of the wireless communication by amplifying, filtering, and/or applying other processing techniques to uplink and downlink signals communicated between the wireless device and the wireless communication access point.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.